The New Prophecy
by Kynessent
Summary: Trigon has come up with a new prophecy. Raven has no clue what it means, yet present events bring her closer everyday. And then there's Beast Boy distracting her with a gazillion pointless questions. Will she figure it out before it's too late? BBRAE
1. Hatred Shall Rule

**Chapter 1 - Hatred shall rule**

Lately Raven had been sensing that something was going on. She had that same feeling she felt right before Slade told her the end of the world was nearing. She needed answers, and she needed them now.

She started to hover in the center of her room. If Raven wanted answers, this was how she was going to get them.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

(Portal to Raven's Mind)

'_Ahhh!' Raven screamed as she fell though the portal to her mind. _

_The pale girl reached the end of the portal. She wasn't expecting to reach her mind this soon and wasn't ready to make her entrance. 'Thump.' She dropped to the ground, landing on her bottom._

'_I better practice that landing for next time.' she muttered to herself and slowly rose to her feet._

_She looked around. Everything seemed darker than usual. _

'_I am guessing you came here for some answers?' a voiced asked._

'_Trigon?' she asked cautiously._

_She heard footsteps to her left and shot a glance that way. Just then, the red cloaked Raven, Rage, emerged from the darkness. Her four eyes were glowing bright red. Raven started to back away, but Rage grabbed her arm to make sure she didn't go anywhere. Rage smirked evilly and chanted the prophecy to Raven, but what she spoke, was spoken in Trigon's voice._

'_The Gem was born of evil's fire _

_The Gem shall be his portal_

_He comes to claim, He comes to sire,_

_The end of all things mortal.' _

_Raven gasped and tried to escape from Rage's clutches. 'No. We defeated you, Trigon. We stopped that prophecy from happening.' She pulled her arm free and backed away from Rage._

'_Yes, Raven, that is why you are going to fulfill a new prophecy.' Rage explained._

'_A new prophecy?' Raven asked, astonished._

'_I am guessing you would like to know what this 'New Prophecy' is?' Rage asked, still speaking in Trigon's monotone._

'_Yes.' Raven replied, knowing she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear._

_Rage smirked. 'Thought so ... The S—' _

(Back at the Tower)

_Thump, thump, thump!_

Raven immediately lost her concentration. What a great time for someone to knock on her bedroom door. Rage was just about to tell her what she had been sensing the last few days! Whoever was on the other side of that steel slab was going to pay. Big time!

"What?" Raven groaned as the door slid open.

"Hey, Rae, whacha doin' in there?" a green changeling asked trying to peer over her shoulder.

"Just tell me what you want, Beast Boy." she ordered.

"Oh, right. Umm ... Star wants to have a 'stay at home movie night' and we're all waiting for the empty seat on the couch to be filled. I think it has you name on it!" Beast Boy smiled proudly. Prodding Raven to come out of her room was lots of fun for him, even though he failed to pretty much every time.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Great."

"Come on." Beast Boy said grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the hall.

(Ops. Room)

The word 'END' flashed bright red on the TV screen. The Titans sat on the couch about five feet away. Starfire was clinging onto Robin's cape, just as Beast Boy was trying to hide under Raven's. They had just finished watching 'Wicked Scary 2'.

"Give me that." Raven said snatching her cape from Beast Boy's hands.

"Oh come on, Rae. That was scarier than the first one."

"Yes, I agree." Starfire chimed in, still tightly clenching Robin's cape.

Star's back was facing Cyborg and she did not see him lean closer to whisper in her ear.

"Boo!"

She immediately squealed and leapt into Robin's arms. Cyborg couldn't hold in the laughter and fell on the floor in amusement.

"Nice one, Cy." Beast Boy said, starting to find it funny also.

"Don't worry, Star. Cyborg was just messing with you." Robin assured her as she slowly loosened her grip around him.

"I do not find this very amusing." Starfire said turning towards Cy.

"Neither do I." Robin agreed, giving Cyborg a 'knock it off' look.

Raven sighed. She didn't find this amusing either, so quietly got up and headed for her room.

"Where yeh goin', Rae?" Beast Boy's voice yelled after her.

"My room." Raven replied, just before entering the dark hallway.

Beast Boy rose up off the couch to follow her but only made it halfway across the room because Robin's voice had brought him to a halt.

"Beast Boy, where are YOU going?"

"Umm ... after Raven."

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"Umm ... haven't you guys been noticing how strange she's been acting lately? She's like all secretive and stuff.

"She's always secretive, Beast Boy." Robin replied.

"Yeah, but this time I feel like she's really hiding something from us. It's like I can sense it."

"Well none of us are sensing anything, BB." Cyborg indicated, with a look of concern for his best friend.

"I am." Beast Boy said, darting off in the direction of Raven's room.

(Raven's Room)

_Thump Thump Thump_

"Umm ... Raven? You in there?"

"No."

"Raven," Beast Boy whined. "Can I come in?"

"No. Go away."

Beast Boy quietly slid the door open a few inches. He saw her sitting on the floor flipping though an old book.

"Please?" He begged.

"Once again, no." She closed the book and rose to her feet just as he slid the door fully open. "What do you want?"

He scanned her room before answering. Books and crumpled up papers were scattered everywhere on the floor. "What have you been doing in here?"

She examined the room for herself. "Nothing."

"Sure looks like nothing." He muttered.

"Nothing you need to know about." she set down the book and walked over to him. "Now, would you please leave?"

"No," Beast Boy crossed his arms in front of himself, refusing to move. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

She groaned. "Shut the door."

Raven then walked back over to the book she was flipping through before he interrupted. Beast Boy shut the door and followed. She picked up the book and a few others near it, then put them back on her bookshelf.

"Well?" Beast Boy said impatiently.

She took a deep breath. "I've been having strange visions lately. So, now I'm trying to figure out what they mean." She paused. "There. Now get out."

"I don't think so, Rae. You're not getting off the hook that easy." He said waving his finger in her face. "Tell me more. I want to help."

"I don't need your help, Beast Boy."

"I know your not telling me something." He said, then waited for her response.

She sighed. "Fine. This is what really happened: I had been sensing something was wrong lately. So, I went into my mind to try and find some answers. When I got there, Rage attacked me and said there was a 'New Prophecy'. Then, when she was about to tell me the 'New Prophecy', someone knocked on my door. Thus, I lost my concentration. Now, can you guess who that someone was?"

Beast Boy innocently looked to his left, then his right. "Me?"

"Correct."

"So, now your looking though all your books to try and find stuff on this 'New Prophecy'?"

"Yes."

"Any luck?"

"No. I was planning on going back into my mind soon. Hopefully, Rage will be able to tell me the entire 'New Prophecy' this time."

"Can I come?" He asked. "I mean, if Rage tries to attack you again, I'll be there to help. Like your back-up."

Raven winced. She knew this was coming. And instead of arguing about it for the next hour, she said, "Sure."

She walked over to her dresser. Beast Boy followed. She picked up her mirror (the one that opens the portal to her mind) and grabbed his wrist. A big black raven's claw reached out, grabbed them both, and sucked them in. The mirror fell to the floor and all was silent.

A/N: Please review.


	2. Search for Rage

**Chapter 2 - Search for Rage**

"Eeeek!" Raven squealed.

She took a quick breath as the end of the portal neared. _Thump. _And just as before, she landed on her posterior, then sighed.

"Aaaah!" Beast Boy screamed from above her.

She looked up, only to find his bottom hurling straight towards her. She winced, eyes closed.

_Thump._

Raven slowly opened her eyes, knowing what she was going to find. Yes, she had caught Beast Boy, bridal style. Realizing this, they immediately blushed. Beast Boy jumped up and apologized, offering Raven a hand. She accepted and rose to her feet. Instead of replying to his apology, she thanked him for helping her.

At first, Beast Boy kept his eyes on her, totally forgetting he was still holding her hand. She tried pulling herself free, but failed. He snapped back to reality and released her, face flushing bright red.

"Sorry." He, again, apologized.

Raven turned away, pulling the hood of her cape over her head. _'I'm going to kill Affection.' _she thought, referring to her purple cloaked emotion.

"Rae? ... I said I was sorry."

"Yeah. I heard." She muttered.

Beast Boy, in noticing Raven didn't want to talk about it anymore, asked, "So, where can we find Rage?"

"Don't know."

"Umm ... so what do we do?"

"We look for her." Raven said walking further away from him.

"Hey! Wait up!" He said darting after her.

After about 10 minutes of searching, they came upon a figure walking through the shadows. "Hello, Raven. I see you've brought a friend this time." By the sound of the figure's voice, Raven know who it was. Rage.

Rage emerged from the shadows with an evil smirk on her face. Raven scowled. Beast Boy just watched.

"It's a good thing you're both here. I can tell you both at the same time now. Less explaining that way. Although, I'm not planning on explaining anything to you two. Trigon told me it's best if you figure it out yourselves."

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." Beast Boy agreed. "And wait, I thought you WERE Trigon?"

"Somewhat, I am. He is inside of me, a part of me. He is a part of Raven. And a part of you."

"Me?" Beast Boy asked confuzzled.

"No. She's just trying to waste time, Beast Boy." Raven said, keeping her eyes on Rage. "Just tell me the 'New Prophecy.' I'm very impatient with things that could impact the rest of my life. Especially if it's being kept a secret."

"Oh, no. It's not a secret. I'm just waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Well, I'd say now's a good time." Raven said becoming very impatient.

Meanwhile back at the Tower ...

"Hey, Rob, Star. I'm initiating lock-down." Cyborg yelled to the two Titans sitting on the sofa talking.

"Okay. Thanks, Cy." Robin called back as he and Starfire headed towards the door. "You seen Raven and Beast Boy lately?" he asked as they approached him.

"No, actually, I haven't." Cyborg replied. "I'll go check on BB if yeh want."

"Okay. I'll check on Raven." Robin decided.

Before the boys had a chance to run off, Starfire cleared her throat, as if saying she wanted help check on her friends also.

"Star, you go with Cy." Robin ordered, then ran off towards Raven's room.

Cyborg turned to Starfire and shrugged. She glanced down at her feet as Cyborg ran off. She sighed and quickly flew after him.

(Beast Boy's Room)

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Hey, BB, you in there?" Cyborg asked.

No answer.

Starfire stepped up to the door. It was her turn to try. "Beast Boy!"

Still, no answer.

Starfire backed away and allowed Cyborg to try again.

"Yo, BB! Come on!" He sighed and slid the door open. "B?"

He and Starfire walked in. There was no sign of him.

"He is not here." Starfire stated the obvious.

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed. "Let's go see if Robin found Rae."

(Raven's Room)

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Raven? Are you in there?"

No answer.

"Raven?"

Once again, no answer.

Robin grew impatient and slid the door open. "Raven?" He said scanning the room. "Hmm. That's weird," he said to himself.

"No sign of Rae either?" Cyborg asked as he and Starfire entered the room.

Robin hesitated to answer when he noticed Beast Boy was missing also.

"Both of our friends are missing!" Starfire gasped. "Where could they be, Robin?"

Once again, Robin hesitated. "I don't know, Star. I really don't know."

"Hmm. I guess I'm going to have to agree with you on this one, Raven."

There was an awkward silence between the three. Raven kept thinking she was getting all worked up for this, then would find out it was all for nothing. Her hands clasped tightly into fists. This was it. Rage was going to her (and Beast Boy) the 'New Prophecy.'

"Well, here goes..." Rage said, still smirking evilly. "The Seed will be born of evil's fire. The Seed will be their portal. She will come to claim; He will come to sire, the end of all things mortal."

Rage started backing away into the darkness.

"Wait, where are you going?" Raven shouted after her.

"My job is done, Raven. I must go."

"But–"

"No 'buts.' I have told you all I can. You must figure the rest out for yourself." Rage finished, then disappeared somewhere in the shadows.

The two Titans stood there in silence. Raven tried to relax. She starred at the ground, trying to gather her thoughts. Thinking about what Rage had told her. Thinking about the 'New Prophecy.' What did it mean? Was the end of the world going to happen AGAIN?

Beast Boy watched her, waiting for her response. He decided it was best for him not to say anything. She looked pretty pissed at the moment.

After what seemed like hours for Beast Boy, Raven finally turned towards him. At first, he did not notice the tears forming in her eyes. Actually, he did not notice them at all. She only glanced at him for a moment, then started down the path that lead to the portal out of her mind. Beast Boy was quick to follow, but found it best to stay a few feet behind her.

When they reached the portal, Raven glanced back at him again. Beast Boy finally noticed a wet streak that was left by a tear.

"Raven?" He quickly ran up to her. "You okay?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders.

She looked at his concerned faced. She looked into his worried eyes. Her eyes started to water even more. A tear ran down her cheek. She quickly closed her eyes and tried to turn away from him. She sucked it up and pushed him away. Her feet lifted off the ground and she flew through the portal. Beast Boy regained his balance and ran in after her.

(Raven's Room)

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg stood in silence. Trying to think of what could have happened to their friends.

The room started to rapidly shake. Starfire gasped and grabbed onto Robin's arms. Raven's mirror was lying in the same place that she left it. It started to glow bright red. The three Titans eyes widened in fear, in fear of what was going to come out of it. Raven was suddenly shot out of the mirror, landing on her stomach.

The room continued to shake but somehow Raven managed to pick herself up on her knees. She quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes.

The mirror finally spit out Beast Boy and the shaking stopped. The five Titans quickly regained their balance.

Robin was the first to speak, "Okay, you two. What is going on?"

Raven and Beast Boy hesitated to answer. They both glanced at each other, then back at their friends.

"Umm, Bravery and I were having some trouble with Ada. Beast Boy stopped by my room and when I told him he offered to help." Raven lied.

"Beast Boy, is this true?" Robin questioned.

Raven elbowed Beast Boy in the side as if signaling for him to respond.

"Of course it's true."

Robin was slightly convinced. "Alright then. Did you defeat this so called 'Ada?"

Cyborg interrupted before they could answer. "I think they're telling the truth, Rob. That Ada guy was pretty nasty."

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Robin asked. "Did you defeat him?"

"Of course we did." Beast Boy answered. "Everything is back to normal now. Right, Raven?"

"Yeah. Back to normal."

"Okay." Robin said accepting their explanation, even if it wasn't true. "It's late. Let's get some sleep."

The Titans agreed and cleared out of Raven's room, then headed for their own. Beast Boy decided to hang back for a while.

"Thanks for covering for me." Raven said after the coast was clear.

"Anytime." He reassured her. "But, are you sure you're okay? I mean, what happened in there?"

"I'm—uh just a little stressed out."

"Because of the prophecy? ... You don't know what it means, do you?"

"Umm—No."

"Not if I can help it."

"Thanks, Beast Boy. I'm glad you're here to help. Only problem is, you don't understand half the stuff about me. I mean, neither does anybody else. Why should you?"

"Because you can teach me. You need all the help you can get right?"

"Yeah," Raven agreed. "But it'll have to wait till tomorrow. I need to be alone."

"Okay." Beast Boy said turning towards the door. "Good night."

"Good night." She returned.


	3. The Mall

**Chapter 3 - The Mall**

Raven awoke in a not so good mood the next morning. But, she got dressed and went to the kitchen to make her morning batch of herbal tea.

Beast Boy awoke and quickly dressed. He was excited about helping Raven figure out the new prophecy, yet he was worried at the same time. After what Rage attempted to do to her, he never wanted to let her go back to Nevermore again. Well, at least, not without him. He sighed and headed for the kitchen.

(Ops. Room)

Raven sat at the table sipping her tea. She heard the hydraulic door open and looked up. Beast Boy walked in and scanned the room.

"Morning, Rae!" He said as soon as he spotted her.

"Morning," she greeted with a forced smile.

He raised an eyebrow. "You seem happy." He said, then walked over to the fridge.

"Yeah," She somewhat agreed.

"So, what are you planning to do today, Rae?" he asked, then stuffed some tofu in his mouth.

"I know I've been nice to you lately, Beast Boy," she started. His ears perked up. "But I'd like it better if you'd call me Raven."

He swallowed, "Oh, sorry."

Once again, the hydraulic door slid open. Beast Boy and Raven both glanced up.

"Morning, guys." Robin said as he entered the room.

"Good morning, friends!" Starfire greeted as she entered behind Robin. "What shall we do today?"

No one answered.

Just then Cyborg walked in. "Were gonna take my baby for a ride ya'll!" He said throwing his arms in the air. He glanced over at Robin, who wasn't to happy about this. "Oh, come on, Robin! Can't we skip training today? My baby hasn't been out in a long time." Cyborg pleaded.

"Well," Robin started, " I guess we can wait and train when we get back."

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg yelled. "Meet yeh all in the car!" Then he darted out of the room.

"Well somebody's a little too excited this morning," Raven grumbled, obviously back to her normal self.

"Come on, Titans. Cyborg's right." Robin said walking towards the hydraulic door. "We do need a break."

The three Titans responded by following Robin to the Hanger.

(During the car ride ...)

"Okay, Okay. I got a good one." Beast Boy started. "Why did the— "

"Cyborg! Hit the brake of stop!" Starfire squealed, interrupting Beast Boy, which was a good thing.

The T-car skidded to a stop.

"What is it, Star?" Cyborg asked.

"It is the Mall of Shopping!" she said pointing out her window. "May we, please, go there?" She asked, bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly.

Cyborg looked to Robin for approval. Robin nodded and Cyborg pulled the T-car into the mall's parking lot. It wasn't hard to find an empty space to park, for the Titans had chosen to go out on a weekday. So, most people were attending work at the time.

"Which stores of purchasing do you all wish to attend?" Starfire asked as they entered. She turned around to face her friends, then waited for someone to answer.

The Titans scanned the stores behind her, looking for something of their amusement.

"Video games!" Beast Boy yelped and darted off towards Game Stop. Cyborg quickly followed.

After watching her two friends run off, Starfire turned back to Robin and Raven. "Where do you two wish to go?"

"Back to the Tower." Raven muttered under her breath. She looked up at Starfire, whom was waiting for a reply. She was about tell Starfire that she didn't care, but a store in the distance caught her eye. "I didn't know they had a Borders in here." She said walking off towards the store.

Starfire sighed. "Robin, where do you wish to go?" She asked, her voice seeming not as excited as it did before. Robin hesitated to answer. He smiled and took Starfire's hand in his. "Wherever you want to go, Star." He said starting to lead her down through the mall. Starfire blushed and allowed him to give her a tour of all the stores she could to go into.

(Mall's Food Court)

"Hey, Raven." Robin greeted as he and Starfire approached the pale girl. She was quietly sitting at a table for five, reading a new book she had just bought.

She looked up to see the two approaching her, each carrying bright pink bags. "Wow, Robin, never would have guessed you shopped at Victoria's Secret." Raven teased.

"They're not from Victoria's Secret." He scowled. "Plus they're Star's. I'm just carrying them for her."

"Well, aren't you a gentleman." She taunted.

Starfire giggled at her feuding friends. Then quietly sat down next to Raven. Robin tried to ignore Raven's insulting comments and sat down next to Starfire. Raven, in knowing she had won for now, turned her attention back to her book.

"Where are Beast Boy and Cyborg?" Starfire asked to break the short silence between the three.

"Over there." Raven replied, motioning towards the line in front of Burger King, all the while, keeping her eyes locked on her book. Robin and Starfire looked that way, only to find the two boys bickering with one another.

"I'm not eating food from here!" Beast Boy stammered. "It's all made of meat!"

"Maybe that's why they call it **BURGER** King." Cyborg said, keeping his cool, but about ready to clobber his friend for being so whinny and annoying.

"Well then," Beast Boy said, starting to calm down, "Where are all the vegetarian restaurants?"

But that was the last straw for Cyborg. "There aren't any!"

"What?"

"You heard me." Cyborg said, turning away from his friend.

"Fine. Then I won't eat at all." Beast Boy said, turning away from him as well. He placed his arms across his chest and stuck his nose into the air. "I'll just starve." He mumbled.

Cyborg sighed in relief and turned to the cashier, for it was his turn to order.

"Hi." He greeted her with a smile.

"What can I get yeh?"

Her hazelnut brown hair was pulled back and a few short pieces were hanging in her face. She had dark green eyes and tan skin. Cyborg glanced down at her name tag. It read: "Tara"

It was not the "Terra" he once befriended. But just seeing her name, even if it wasn't spelled the same, brought back memories of her.

"Umm ... hello?" Tara asked trying to get back his attention.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry." He said, glancing up at the menu. "I'd like four number ones, two number threes, three number sevens, a large fry, and a large Coke." He paused and scanned the menu one last time. "Oh, and one of those Hershey Sundae Pies."

Tara stood there astonished. "Umm ... right." She pushed a few buttons on the cash register. "Is that it?" she asked nervously.

"Heh, yeah." Cyborg answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeh sure yeh don't want anything, BB?" He said, turning to his green friend.

Beast Boy groaned in disgust and starting walking back to their table.

"Uh, yeah, that's it." Cyborg said, turning back to Tara.

(Back at the table ...)

Robin, Raven, and Starfire each glanced up as Beast Boy approached. He sat down in the empty chair next to Raven. His arms were still folded across his chest as he slouched down in his chair. He just watched the people walking by, occasionally he just starred at the floor. In all, he was avoiding eye contact with the other Titans. Yes, he was throwing a little hissy-fit. But he couldn't just all the sudden perk up. That would be ... weird.

"Something wrong, Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

At first, Beast Boy acted as if he hadn't even heard him, but then, as if annoyed, he looked up at Robin. And very seriously, I might add.

"Meat."He grumbled.

Just then, a tray piled high with food slammed down on the table. Which happened to make everyone jump.

"Are you still throwing a hissy-fit over that?" Cyborg asked as he plopped down in the chair next to Beast Boy. "I thought you were just gonna let it go and starve." He said, teasingly.

Beast Boy just tried to ignore Cyborg's jeering.

Robin sighed. "Hurry up and eat Cyborg. We all need to go back to the Tower and relax. Away from each other, ... I hope." he added, looking directly at the two boys.

"Sure thing." Cyborg said, stuffing his 'meat' into his mouth.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked, trying to get the boy's attention. Beast Boy quickly looked up.

"We can stop and get pizza on the way home if you want."

"No thanks." Beast Boy said. "I've lost my appetite."


	4. A Spy

**Chapter 4 -A Spy**

The main door to the Ops. room slid open, welcoming the Titans home from their little trip. Beast Boy and Raven immediately tried to sneak off to her room, but were called to a halt.

"Oh, no you don't," came Robin's voice. He noticed the two heading for the hallway. "No hiding out in Raven's room today. And that goes for everybody." He glanced over to Cyborg and Starfire, "Cyborg, why don't you and Beast Boy go play some video games? And, Star, I'm sure you and Raven have some 'girl talk' to get caught up on."

"Hmm. That's right. Cyborg hasn't had a good butt whoppin' in a while," Beast Boy smirked.

"What are you talking about, Greenbean? You're the one that's gonna get his butt whopped!"

"Bring it on!" Beast Boy challenged as he raced towards the latest version of the 390-XL GameStation controller.

"Girl talk?" Raven asked over the boy's arguing voices. "What are you up to Robin?"

"Why would I be up to something?" Robin asked innocently.

Raven was going to answer by saying that she could see it in his eyes, only, she couldn't. That stupid mask was in the way. She could always tell what a person was thinking by the look in their eyes, that and the fact that she was a telepath. _'But he just HAD to wear a mask,' _she thought.

"Okay, Star, let's talk." Raven finally said, her eyes never leaving Robin's face. She grabbed Starfire's wrist and pulled her towards the kitchen.

Robin watched from a distance as Beast Boy and Cyborg finally settled down to play the new game they purchased at the mall. Starfire was messing around in the kitchen while Raven sat at the bar, head buried in her new book.

Robin thought his team looked pretty content. He made his way quickly towards the hall, sure to be as cunning as he could.

The door to Raven's room slid open and a lone figure entered. The figure scanned the dark room, looking for anything out of place. Everything looked just as tidy and neat as it always did. The figure walked over to the bookshelf and wiped his finger over the cover of one of the books that had fallen. No dust. The book was moved recently. He picked up the book. It was an ancient book with a brown leather cover. He opened to about the center of the book and flipped through a few pages. It looked as if the book was filled with different rituals of some sort.

All the sudden the door slid open. The figure looked to the door as the book closed in his hands. He turned only to find the light of the hallway had come in. The book fell to the figure's side as he made his way to the door. He looked out into the hallway. Left, then right. It was dark and empty. He shut the door and walked back to the bookshelf. Then the figure set the book back in its place.

"Find what you're looking for?"

The figure gasped and turned to the shadows—the source of the voice.

A cloaked figure emerged and lowered her hood.

"Raven... I—uh..."

"...felt like snooping around in my room?"

"No, Raven, I was—uh..."

"Oh, save it, Robin. I caught you red-handed."

Robin sighed. "I know, Raven. I shouldn't have. I just thought I might find some answers."

"Answers? To what?"

"I wanted to know why you and Beast Boy are spending so much time in here... together. Alone."

"I'm—uh just trying to fix a bad first impression. Everybody knows Beast Boy and I got off to a bad start. We're just trying to get to know each other better."

Robin crossed his arms over his chest. "You know you're not very good at lying."

"What? You expected the truth?" Raven grabbed Robin by the wrist and pulled him over toward her balcony. "Get out," She said pushing him up against the railing. "NOW!"

"Woah, Rae, take it easy!"

"NO! I distinctly told YOU and everyone else my room is off limits!"

"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry. I'll leave."

Robin tried to simply walk around Raven to get out the door, but she grabbed his cape and threw him back against the balcony's railing. She now had four eyes, all glowing bright red.

"Raven, what are you d—?"

She seized his ankles and threw him over the railing.

"Raven st—!"

Raven gasped. Her eyes blinked back to their normal indigo color and the two extra red ones disappeared. She fell to her knees, but quickly regained herself after realizing what she had done.

"Robin!" She looked over the balcony's edge, hoping to find that Robin had grabbed onto something that would have halted his deadly fall.

Nothing. No one. He wasn't there.

"What did you do?"

Raven looked up to see Starfire hovering just a few feet away, Robin laying unconscious in her arms.

"Starfire, I..."

"You are very lucky, Raven. If Robin did not have us scheduled for training on the obstacle course just now, we would not have seen him hurling straight towards the ground."

"Starfire, you don't understand. It was an accident."

"I'm listening." Starfire said in the most serious voice.

"I... I don't have time to explain. Just tell him I'm sorry." Raven turned away from her friends and walked back in to her room.

Now, Starfire was not only concerned for Robin, but Raven also. She put the unconscious Robin to bed and informed Cyborg and Beast Boy that Raven need not be disturbed. Once night rolled around, the three Titans finally made their way to bed also. Although, Beast Boy stopped for a quick visit with Raven.

_Thump Thump Thump_

"Come in." He heard her voice say.

"Hey, Rae." He said as he entered. She was pulling old hardcover books off her shelf and flipping through them when there was a knock at her door.

"Raven." She corrected.

"Oh, right. Raven. So, what's up?"

"You do notice what time it is, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah. Heh heh. Well I just came to say 'Good night.' So, umm, Good night." He turned towards the door.

"Beast Boy, wait."

"Yeah, Rae? I mean Raven! Sorry."

"I caught Robin in here earlier. He was wondering what we've been doing in here."

"Yeah. What did you do to him?"

"I threw him out... the window."

"Oh." Beast Boy looked over towards the window.

"Do you know if he's okay?"

"He's fine. Just been out for like ever."

"Oh... well, Good night. Beast Boy."

"Uh, hey, what's the rush?"

"No rush. Just tired. Good night." She said pushing the changeling out the door.

"Weird." Beast Boy muttered to himself before making his way to his own room.

In the moring...

After a quiet and lonesome breakfast, Raven returned to her to room and started flipping through an old book.

The door slid open. "Hey, Rae. Whatcha doin'?" Beast Boy greeted as he strolled on into her room.

She didn't reply and simply looked back to her books.

"Okay, I'll try again. Hey, Rae. Whatcha readin'?"

She closed the book and put it back on the shelf. "I'm not reading."

"Then, what are you doing?"

"I am trying to think, unlike you!" Raven snapped.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry I asked. Apparently, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," He inquired.

"Just try to stay out of my way, if that's not to hard to ask." Raven said walking over to a shelf lined with potions. She picked up a small spherical bottle that contained a creamy white powder.

"What are you doing now?" Beast Boy asked as she poured the white substance on the floor in the shape of a circle.

"I am going to Azarath."

"Umm, why?"

"I need answers and Arella is the only person that can give them to me."

"Arella." Beast Boy repeated. "Who's Arella?"

"I shouldn't be telling him this." Raven muttered to herself. "Arella is my mother, Beast Boy, okay? Now stop asking questions."

"So, you're going to Azarath to see your mother, Arella?"

"Yes."

"Cool." Beast Boy shrugged. "Can I come?"

"No." Raven simply replied.

"Uh, why not?"

Raven pondered this question. She needed a false excuse that Beast Boy would believe.

"I can only transport myself to Azarath." She said sharply.

Beast Boy looked down, devastated. All those times Raven had threatened to send him to another dimension, and yet, she couldn't do it now? It had to be a lie.

"Just try, Raven. Please?" Beast Boy begged.

Raven ignored his pleading and took a seat in the center of the circle of white powder. Beast Boy noticed there was enough room in the circle for another person. He quickly plopped down beside her and smiled innocently. She rolled her eyes and began to chant:

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos … Carazon Rakashas Endere … Vaserix Endrien Azarath … Azarath, Azarath!"_

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's wrist as the portal to Azarath swirled open.

A/N: okay I'm starting another story called Handcuffed. So ya'll be kind and read it, but I gotta post it first. And if I don't start getting some major reviews for this story I may delete it. But I really like it so please don't make me. Anyway, here's the summary for Handcuffed...

Summary: Handcuffed? The Teen Titans? Why and how would they go and get themselves handcuffed? They never commit any crimes, they prevent them. Read and find out exactly why and how the Titans get themselves handcuffed... TO EACH OTHER!

I thought of this story a while ago. But I'm just getting around to writing it now.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Please review!


End file.
